


Egyptian au

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Island, F/M, Love, Marriage, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Another au based in another canon au. Like always fuck canon. In a world where Jean Grey sacrificed her life to defeat Apocalypse humanity was not sparred of the collateral damage. Many people were killed, enemies and allies. And humanity has to rose from the ashes without Jean...in this world, hunters can be your enemy or your allies. When a witch terrorizes cities the X-men are supposed to protect is time to call for one huntress to help them...but can Kitty Pryde be trusted? and can they trust her demonic-looking husband?
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 2





	Egyptian au

N/A: not sure I´ll continue this AU.

"Mommy, mommy! Look is our saviour!" the voice of a little girl rings in the park where the saviour is located and she let go of her own mother´s hand to run to see more of such amazing saviour and can hear her own mother screaming her name. Nothing matter as she´s now looking at her own champion. The woman that sacrifices her own life to save the Earth against Apocalypse. Jean Grey.

Neena Thurman shakes her head amused at the starstruck expression on the little girl´s face. "Yes, that´s our saviour! Jean Grey, Angela doesn´t run away from me...Jean will still be here" Neena replied coolly as her own daughter puts flowers (a small bouquet) on the statue´s feet and has a minute of silence. Everyone should pay homage to Jean Grey and her great sacrifice.

Angela Thurman Rasputin truly believes in that rule and even make a shush gesture when her mother tries to make a small talk, which by the way, results in Neena to rolls her eyes at the statue of the great Jean Grey. Our saviour.

Amazing, you´re still the adoration of everyone else...even when you´re not here...and I can´t hate you anymore as you saved us...I think you reach immortality, Jean, but, is not immortality you would like..sorry, for not being a good friend when you were alive.

"Mom? Is ok, now we can talk!" Angela promised happily looking at her mother. "You think Jean will like our bouquet?" is a question filled with innocence only a child can muster and Neena smiles at this.

"Jean only like daisies, Angie, I´m sure she´s looking at us in Heaven and is happy!" and Neena ruffs Angie´s hair as the two walk away from the statue. The heroic Jean Grey.

What she would think of this world if could see the X-men now?

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Scott Summers looks at the reports his brother Alex provide and it seems, if he can trust on his brother´s work here, the situation is getting dire again. "So, the Witch is moving again. And the damage is getting worse, ok, can the cities defend themselves against the witch?" is a question that makes Storm pipes in and for that Alex is grateful for that.

"No, I know those cities have protocols of security but have no defences...they count exclusively with our protection and after Apocalypse...we lost many, many good people" Storms should have told soldiers, she knows and everyone knows either, but... If we call them soldiers wouldn´t be as denying their existence as humans? is a thought that Storm still deals, still searches an answer.

"The Avengers have too much on their plate, yes, I know I dislike them very much...but I can be professional here if nothing else. The Shiars are..." Scott closes his eyes and sighs and no one needs to asks what the Shiars are doing. "The Guardians are in the space are more affiliated with the Avengers...what about Wakanda?"

Now Ororo frowns at that. It seems some wounds are still too deep. "The king refuses to help...saying Wakanda needs time to rebuild itself first, but, personally, Wakanda won´t help so easily and Atlantis is not interested either" she concludes.

"Then...I´m open to suggestions, because, the Witch is a menace we can´t afford to let loose" Scott states and looks at Alex and Ororo who are mulling about ideas.

"Scott, do you trust my judgment?"

"Ororo, I trust completely"

"I know someone who may help. I know a hunter who can deal with monsters and witches alike" Ororo states knowing that hunters, at least for Scott and the rest of the X-men, have a terrible reputation.

"What?" Alex asks. "You wanna ask help from a hunter? Have you forget what they did to us?" and Alex open his shirt to reveal the prosthetic arm. And his breathing indicates his anger, yes, Alex lost his arm and gain a burning hatred for hunters "Ororo, with all due respect, no, if we accept a hunter here...this lunatic will sure want to end us and we don´t have many people left...Look, Scott, let me and Piotr deal with this witch easily"

Scott raises his hand to silence Alex at once. "For saying that is what convinced me to go with Ororo´s idea. Alex, Amanda Stefton is a killer with no remorse ...she murders her own mother ...and made deals with deities we may never know saying she´s an easy target proves how unprepared you and Piotr would be in a fight against her"

Then Scott sighs as he now directs his attention to Ororo once again. "Do you trust this hunter?"

Now she smiles and nods. "Actually, she´s a huntress and yes...despite what one hunter did to us all, and trust me, Alex, I couldn´t ever forget that day even if I wanted" her look is so intense as if she´s saying to Alex ''you´re not the only one who lost someone'' that makes Alex gulps for a moment. "I trust her and I know she can defeat the witch"

"Then...what´s her name?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

A woman is in her caravan polish her weapons and slowly putting the bow arrow on the handmade table when she caught a whiff of brimstone that prompts a knowing smile to twitch the corner of her lips. "Elf, you´re too earlier, got fish?" she asked turning to see Nightcrawler carrying a large quantity of fishes for them.

"I had luck" his voice is a bit stiff and dry but the woman can see his teasing nature in such words, in reality, Nightcrawler does not speak English very well, but, is a language that grows on him for many reasons.

"Oh, I see...so, if it was luck...I can´t kiss you?" she teases back and now Nightcrawler is easy to enter in her little game as he denies and said he was the one who caught the fish.

"Katzchen, it was me...not someone named Luck...I think you should kiss me just in case someone name Luck thinks otherwise" Nightcrawler suggests and really after hearing that how come Kitty Pryde would deny her Nightcrawler such simple request?

They kissed as a married couple should until an eagle arrives in her caravan with a message in her claw. "Wait, is that Storm´s eagle?" Kitty asked and Nightcrawler looks at the bird for a moment before nodding and Kitty manages to get the message and read it.

"Love, what you think in help the X-men in capture an evil bitchy witch?"

"I say...can we eat first?"

"Of course"


End file.
